


LOL

by Kharons_Shotgun



Series: HURTS: Puma & Fly [2]
Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: “lol。Adam回了他一句lol。省略字母大寫，隨性得駭人的lol。Theo甚至不記得Adam長什麼樣子。LOL？”舊文重貼。





	LOL

**Author's Note:**

> 極短篇。述說兩人當年在酒吧外認識並交換電子信箱後，在網路上展開的交流。  
> 有點青澀，有點詭異。  
>   
>   
> 2018/2/ 23：修正細節與錯贅詞  
>   
> 

  
  
  
　　當Theo看見這三個字母穿越無數電纜與線路顯現於他的視窗內，瞬間左眉毛下意識地抬高了一點。如果當時有任何Star Trek的影迷身處於房中，看見他這個動作絕對會大喊「大副Spock！」。然而Theo不看那部影集，更從來沒注意到自己有抬眉毛這種小習慣，因此他只是單純僵在那裡，腦中出現無數難以成型的想像畫面，最後又糊成一地黑。  
  
　　lol。Adam回了他一句lol。省略字母大寫，隨性地駭人的lol。  
  
　　Theo甚至不記得Adam長什麼樣子。LOL？  
  
　　這又是另一件詭異的事了：自從那晚在酒吧的相遇後，Theo再也沒見過Adam。他們如今在網路上已相處一個多月，但當初那位站在Bootle街上醉得誇張的二十一歲少年如今對Theo來說卻只像是一場過度奇異的夢境。他還記得一些有關Adam的外貌特徵：蒼白，短髮，男性，然而這幾點顯然一點參考價值都沒有，畢竟那一晚並不是他們真正的初次相見，卻也算是最正式的一次了。老天啊，他們當時甚至都還醉醺醺的，誰會記得Adam長怎麼樣呢？  
  
　　於是如今，他們每天在網路上互聊樂團、互寄音樂檔，偶而夾雜一些爆笑影片或很酷的新聞。他知道Adam正在某個電視台打工，也知道他喜歡足球與皮鞋，但除此之外就一無所知了。喔，他還知道Adam比他矮一點點，但對方堅決不透漏矮多少。  
  
　　而這就是Theo現在所處的困境。沒人會跟一個完全弄不清背景的人成天廝混，那卻是他正在嘗試的。Theo不會否認Adam是個有趣的人，奇特的幽默感與對音樂的執著都令人印象深刻，但對於建立友誼而言，一堆電子紀錄顯然太過空虛。或至少就Theo來說：他是位注重臨場感的人。  
  
　　於是下一秒當Theo意識到時，自己的手指已經從「那照片真的太好笑了」轉為敲出「嘿，下禮拜想約出來見面嗎？」這個句子。他愣怔地凝視對話框，沒來得及挽回隨手按下Enter鍵所引發的結果、懊惱了一下。不過，幾秒鐘後，他發覺比起自己不小心送出這句話，更令人糾結的是之後的沉默──  
  
　　Adam大概有三分鐘都毫無回應，整整三分鐘。而那一定是Theo人生中遇過最折磨人的網路經驗了，僅次於病毒攻擊之類的。畢竟，你要知道，就算他不是在約什麼女孩子出去，但其慎重程度之於他們兩人目前所屬的狀態來說，也是差不多緊繃的。  
  
　　終於，漫長的三分鐘後Adam回話了。畫面上迸出一句毫不相干的句子：“抱歉，剛剛去收包裹。”  
  
　　好吧，至少這解釋了剛剛那尷尬的沉默。Theo迅速追問：“所以呢？”速度快得活像高中生半夜討論要去哪裡噴漆一樣，還是在校長室的牆上。  
  
　　這次Adam很快就回覆了：“好啊。”然後又打出：“記得小心眼線。”  
  
　　所謂的眼線，其實是指他們各自的朋友。自從那晚在酒吧前面招呼過後，他們就像瞬間陷入中世紀舞台劇的情節一樣、雙方成了世仇，而在所有劇本中，私通者被發現的下場通常都是不好過的，這也是為何他們先用網路交流了這麼久，避免引發人際災難──雖然Theo必須承認，除此之外，他對Adam的戒心也是要素之一。  
  
　　說到戒心，這可不能怪他。雖然Theo現在已經知道這個傢伙沒什麼好怕的，就是一個興趣相投的本地人而已，但當初Adam的朋友可是打腫Theo的朋友一隻眼睛呢，沒准他是走柔性路線的間諜還是什麼的。那時Theo真這麼把這個想法當一回事，如今想起來可真蠢。  
  
　　“星期六下午可以嗎？”他看著文字被送出，等待遠方的回應，不知為何心情有點雀躍。Adam這次很快就答覆了，隨手附帶一個笑臉圖案。  
  
　　Theo依然不能想像那晚站在夜店外一臉沉悶的Adam發笑的樣子，甚至連簡單的微笑都不行。只是回想起十分鐘之前的那句LOL，再看看現在這個有點傻氣的文字圖案，他忍不住在心裡想道：之後一定要找機會看看他實際笑起來是什麼樣。  
  
　　嗯，也許不用那麼誇張的Laugh out loud，但至少要是真實的笑容。  
  
　　Theo是位注重臨場感的人。一直都是。  
  
  



End file.
